


His Legacy

by TheGoodMadame



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Games, Jigsaw Son, Jigsaws legacy, John Kramers Son, M/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-09-26 15:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17144609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoodMadame/pseuds/TheGoodMadame
Summary: John Kramer's son is now old enough to carry on the legacy of Jigsaw, the problem is he has a more murderous appetite rather than a merciful one. Ryan Kramer is out for blood and with the revival of the Jigsaw legacy, he's decided to put his own twist on it.





	1. Chapter 1

I watch my newest test subject make their choice, but unfortunately for them, they were not quick enough and the device attached to their throat sliced their neck apart. I sigh as I watch their body fall to the floor and lay there still and motionless. I look up when none other than Lawrence Gordon walks in to check on how this newest test was going. He glances at the screen and at my disapproving face before sitting next to me. I run my hand through my blonde hair and sigh again. I’ve been trying to perfect the way that my tests played out, get them to the level of my father, but even after all this time I still haven’t managed it. I’ve been working on this for the last four years but I still lacked the same conviction that he had when he was alive. 

Lawrence puts his hand on my shoulder, “you know it took your father years to perfect a single test before he enacted his first one, don’t give up, you’ll become him in the long run,” Lawrence said. 

I nod and place my hand on his, “I know, but I don’t feel like my tests live up to his standards. My father left a legacy that no one will ever forget, and when I revive that legacy, I don’t want it to be pushed aside like some old news,” I say as I look behind me at him. 

He nods, “and you will, you’re Ryan Kramer, the only son of John Kramer, you will revive the Jigsaw legacy, don’t beat yourself up over a few tests,” Lawrence said. 

I smile half-heartedly at Lawrence, “thank you, I’m going to go out for a bit. Brainstorm. Maybe take a walk in the park,” I said softly. 

Lawrence nods, “I’ll keep it locked down here, just be careful, they may not know your name but many have seen John and you’re splitting image of your father,” Lawrence said. 

I nod before grabbing my jacket and leaving the hideout to enjoy an afternoon to myself. I walk along the forest trail and head out to my favorite ice cream shop. I look around at the familiar sights, my father took me here often as a young child, before the brain tumor, before Jigsaw. I chuckle at that name, such a stupid name that the media gave him, they took his meaning all wrong and made him sound like something he wasn’t. My father wasn’t a killer. In all technical terms my father had never killed anyone, he just found ways to make them kill themselves in his games. I always thought he let them off easy. The thing about me is that being born his son, and facing his struggles with him, I’ve managed to become a merciless killer. That’s what is disappointing about my games. Despite everything that I know from my father, I can’t bring myself to show the people in them mercy, and always make the games much too hard to defeat. I rarely give my victims the chance to save themselves and this is what I can’t seem to help. 

I sigh as I sit down on a park swing, my father would be disappointed in me, this wasn’t the way that the games were meant to be played. They were supposed to survive and appreciate life more, but instead, I always intended for them to die. I’m a merciless killer. I’m nothing like my father and I couldn’t help but think if it’s better that way. Maybe I should stop living in his shadow and create my own legacy instead. A new Jigsaw. I look up just in time to see none other than Daniel Matthews, sitting on the bench across the street. I watch him as I ponder my next move and figure out how to recreate the Jigsaw legacy, but with my own special twist.


	2. Chapter 2

I look up when I hear footsteps approaching where I sat in the park, I inwardly smirk when I see Daniel Matthews making his way over to me. At the same time I momentarily panic, does he know? Does he recognize me? My father tortured and killed his father, time and time again, but his father also beat mine to a damn near bloody pulp. I was only a little boy when I watched Eric Matthews fall right into my father’s trap, he should’ve listened when my father enunciated the word safe, or when he asked to chat. He was too blind in his guilt-filled rage to realize what was happening. Detective Kerry was a smart woman, she knew that there was something behind what my father was telling them, but mister Matthews and his partner wouldn’t listen. That’s why he’s dead now and why she’s dead as well. 

Daniel walks up to me, “may I sit?” He asks as he motions beside me. 

I nod, “sure, I’d like some company anyways,” I said lying through my teeth. 

Daniel sits down next to me and offers the second coffee he was holding to me, I take the coffee with a small thank you and take a sip. I feel a paper attached to the side and look down at the message on it. My heart skipped a beat when I read what the little piece of paper said:

_Don’t react, I know you’re Jigsaw. I recognize you from the funeral of John Kramer and I did some digging; Ryan Kramer. Pretend we’re old friends. Police are covering this area._

I smile at him, “I haven’t seen you in ages Daniel, not since we were little kids,” I say with a smile as I reach over and hug him, “why are you telling me this?” I whisper in his ear. 

Daniel chuckles, “I know, it’s been so long, but life just got in the way you know? My asshole father and all,” He said with emphasis on the phrase _asshole father_. 

I nod, “I understand that, how about taking a walk with me? We can catch up on old times,” I ask as I stand up. 

Daniel got the hint and stands, “I’d love to, been wanting to explore the city anyways,” he said as he takes my arm. I roll my eyes and playfully hit him to keep up the ruse and we start walking towards the city. I didn’t know what I was going to do once we got away from the prying eyes of the police, but something about this wasn’t right. 

When we were far enough away from the police I look at Daniel Matthews and pull my arm away from him. Daniel reaches up inside his shirt and destroys the wire that was attached to his shirt. I knew he wasn’t playing games when he looked at me and his face completely changed. I didn’t mean literally of course, but his whole expression became darker and meaner. I raise my eyebrow as I look at the man in front of me. 

Daniel throws his badge in the trash can, “I know you’re John Kramer’s son, I know Lawrence Gordon is working with you, and I know you’re the new Jigsaw that’s been throwing bodies in the city dump,” He said as he looks at me.   
I nod, “Okay, so are you going to keep telling me my life story?” I ask as I look at him.

“Look, my father deserved what Jigsaw did to him. He was an asshole, he was a corrupt cop, he didn’t deserve any of the awards that he got. The only reason I became a police officer is that I knew one day you would take over for your father,” He said.   
I sigh and look at him, “you’re wasting my time, get to the point,” I say as I look at him. 

“I want to join you, ever since that day in the house when I was a kid, I’ve been fascinated with the idea of Jigsaw and working with him. Well, I was fascinated with your father until he was killed, then we started finding bodies that had undergone torture and I knew,” He said looking at me. 

I put my hand on my hip and look at him, “fine, you want to join me? I’m going to test you. I’m not like my father, I don’t want people to survive, I want them dead. I’m way past what Jigsaw was,” I say as I look at him.   
“I’ve been in a bit of a rock and a hard place with my work, I haven’t been able to perfect a test, I want you to kidnap your choice of victim and join me back at this address,” I say as I write him an address down on a piece of paper. He nods and heads off leaving his badge in the trash. 

Something about this all seemed off, I had my doubts on Daniel Matthew, that’s why the address I have him actually leads to a new test I had Lawrence set up last week. It was a lot like the poison gas house that Daniel survived before, but this one was worse. It’s ironic that Daniel Matthews would be the one that I lead to this trap. If he’s being honest with me and doesn’t try to betray me, I’ll save him from the trap, but if he brings police and was lying then they’ll all be trapped inside and slowly melt from the inside out. I smirk to myself as I start heading back. 

“It’s game time,” I say to myself as I laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

I watch from the nearby woods as Daniel enters the house I had set up for his test. I could hear a string of curse words as he realizes he was being put to the test and he walked right into it, I give a soft chuckle to myself as I listen to the profanities that left his naïve and trusting mouth. I pull up the inside cameras on my phone and watch as he makes his way through the house, I was satisfied that he was being truthful since there were no cops strewn about the grounds of my test, but I wasn’t satisfied with his perseverance. He was the son of the infamous Eric Matthews, victim to not one or two, but three of my father’s tests. I would say I expected him to be smarter but given his family history, I would be lying through my pearly white teeth. I twirl two respirators in my hand as I watch the cameras, I intended to go in soon to save him, but I wanted to watch him suffer and the light leaves his eyes. He needed to know how it felt to be a victim of my tests where mercy was sparse. 

When I had enough and knew the poison would be rising to fatal levels, I silently slip the respirator on and head into the house. I use some of the hidden passageways to make my way to Daniel as I keep silent. I approach Daniel as he sat on the floor coughing up blood and hand him the respirator. I take a liquid filled needle from my pocket and inject it into his neck once he had put on the respirator. He flinched from the puncture of the needle but didn’t move, his naivety would make him an easy victim if he continued to trust me so blindly. Daniel takes a deep breath into the respirator and looks up at me, “I thought I would become your victim,” He said as he takes my outstretched hand. 

I shake my head, “I needed to test you,” I say as we quickly take our exit from the house and go to my own hideout not far from the trap house, “I had to be sure that you weren’t just going to show up with a parade of police after thinking you gained my trust,” I say as I let him inside. 

He looks around and notices two beds, “you have a partner?” He asks. 

I shake my head again, “no, he’s my father’s partner and my caretaker. You know him, as did your father, but that’s a different story,” I say as I sit on my bed. 

Daniel looks around some more before sitting next to me, his eyes locked on the tray of pills next to my bed, then turns to me with a questioning glance. I look over at them and shrug. 

“Cancer runs in the family, mine is lesser and was found in time so I’m treating it with chemo and those pills that you see,” I say as I look back at him. 

“You’re dying?” He asks. 

I laugh, “no, thankfully it was found in time to be treatable, unlike my father’s,” I say as I look at him. 

“I already paid for that mistake!” A voice from behind us said as they came into the room. 

I nod and smile at the man that appeared, “I’m aware Logan, as was my father, that’s why you’re still here,” I say as he comes into the room, “Daniel, this is Logan, he was one of my father’s first ever victims. His most legendary game. Logan helped build a lot of the tests you’ve seen and he continues to help me build and plan,” I say. 

Daniel was staring at him as he walks to the worktable, “I know you…” Daniel said. 

Logan nods, “you should, I’m the city medical examiner, was one of the suspects of the recent jigsaw kills too. Although, they had the right to suspect me since it was my game after all,” He said smirking. 

I look over at Daniel, “I keep Logan around because he’s like me, the victims in his game don’t have a chance to get free if he doesn’t want them too. And considering we rarely want them too, we already have a massive body count,” I say as I pick up a glass of water and start preparing my medicine, “so Daniel, do you want to play a game with us?” I ask him before taking my pills.


	4. Chapter 4

I slip my shirt back on as the doctor’s appointment came to an end. I look up at Lawrence as he looks over some of the results of previous tests and sighs, I knew it wasn’t good news, I could feel that the cancer was getting worse. We initially caught it in time to treat, I wasn’t lying to Daniel when I said that, but without the ability to do chemotherapy, since I would be recognized as John’s son, we’ve been relying on medications that Logan has been able to acquire for me. Only now, they’re not working anymore and I’m going to die without chemo. I look up at Lawrence Gordon as I think about my current options. 

“We will find a way to get the drugs, Ryan, you don’t have to worry about it. Logan and I are your caretakers, you just focus on your work and we will worry about the situation with your medications,” Lawrence said as he walks over to me. 

I nod, “I don’t want to do chemo, it makes you weak and sicker, and I don’t want that. If the pills aren’t going to work any more than I am prepared to die. My father did not fear death and neither do I.” 

Daniel walks in having obviously heard what we were talking about, “what do you mean you’re not doing chemo? I thought the drugs were working and you didn’t need it?” 

“That was the case before, but now Ryan’s body has built a tolerance to the medication and unfortunately without access to chemo Ryan’s cancer will get worse and he will succumb to it,” Lawrence said as he looks at me, “as you just heard, Ryan has denied doing chemo, so even if we get access to the drugs that we need for it without his permission telling me otherwise I cannot give it to him,” He said. 

Daniel looks back and forth between Lawrence and me as he takes in what he just heard. When it finally registered, he came to me and sat beside me. He knew he couldn’t change my mind, no one could, when you kill people, kidnap people, and manipulate them you expect to one day be caught and die. I didn’t expect that something like cancer would take me, but I’m not afraid of it any more than I would’ve been afraid of police gunning me down. Daniel doesn’t say anything as he sits beside me in his own thoughts. Lawrence leaves us to ourselves knowing we would probably need to talk. 

Daniel finally looks at me, “you’re only what? Nineteen? You’ve been conditioned to be a killer for probably the last nine years, you’ve been trained to fear nothing, and you’ve seen things I can only imagine. You were there when your dad died, I saw your shadow in a crime scene photo, and you were there when my dad died. To me giving up so easily and letting cancer take you is so stupid and doesn’t seem like something someone would do, but you’re not just anyone, you’re Ryan Kramer.” 

I nod, “yes, to all of that, I’m not a normal person with a normal concept of death. I’ve tried what I have had access to in order to treat my cancer, but now it’s too late. The cancer is spreading and soon my body will be riddled with it, Lawrence said a few months is probably all I actually have left to live due to how aggressive it is, but I don’t want to be confined to a bed with harsh drugs pumping into my system hoping to have a few more months of what would become misery. My dad didn’t do that, he spent his dying months doing what he thought was right for him, and I will be doing the same regardless of how little or how much time I have left. That’s why I need people like you, people who are willing to help me keep the legacy going even after I am dead. Can you do that Daniel Matthews? Can you commit to a life in the shadows?” I ask. 

He nods, “I can.”


End file.
